1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connection of two pipes, wherein a first pipe has a first flange of sheet metal that is connected with a first wall to the pipe circumference and wherein a second pipe has an end section that is shaped as a second flange. The connection comprises a tightenable clamp engaging across the two flanges and provided with conical sidewalls by which the flanges when the clamp is tightened are forced axially against one another. Moreover, the invention relates to a sealing ring for such a connection.
2. Description of the Related Art
A connection of this kind is disclosed as a schematic detail illustration in the brochure No. 6 “NORMA® PROFILSCHELLEN KEGELFLANSCHVERBIDNUNGEN”; Sep. 1987, page 6, left column, upper figure. This connection shows the free ends of both flanges contacting one another wherein the two flanges delimit an annular chamber together with the first pipe to which the first flange is welded. When the pipes to be connected are components of an exhaust gas manifold of a motor vehicle, very hot exhaust gases at a temperature of approximately 900 to 1000° C. pass through the pipes. Accordingly, the pipes are heated to very high temperatures so that they expand (widen) radially to a greater extent than the clamp that is exposed to a reduced temperature because it is positioned radially outwardly and therefore can be over-extended and rupture.